


不听话

by Dougkkut



Series: Rumlow相关的短篇 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougkkut/pseuds/Dougkkut
Summary: 冬叉这是一个有点好笑又有点悲伤的故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Rumlow相关的短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	不听话

“winter。”朗姆洛把士兵的手抬起来熟练的打了一针。“安分点小混蛋。”他们估计要在安全屋呆三天，为了防止一些不必要的事情发生朗姆洛只能给冬兵注射一些能让他安静下来的药物。  
睡着的冬日战士看起来并不是那么可怕了，自从第一次被这个激素不调的小混蛋按到地上侥幸逃脱以后，每次出任务他总是会带足药物，做可以，但绝不能因为肾上腺素。毕竟他看上去真的很辣。  
几乎是完美的身材。脸也很好看，不过大多时候都被护目镜和防护口罩挡着。特别是那双眼睛，可惜他睡着了，不然没有充满着杀气腾腾的绿眼睛，一定更好看。  
不过再看下去估计自己也要来一针了，朗姆洛移开了目光。但是此时冬兵却睁开了眼睛，“为什么要盯着我看。”  
“我以为你睡着了。”朗姆洛下意识的伸手向包里拿药。  
“我刚刚醒的。”  
“那你怎么知道我盯着你？”  
“我醒了一小会了。”  
“……”朗姆洛刚想开口说点什么突然就被旁边的人给抱住了，“朗姆洛…你喜欢我。”冬兵贴着他的耳朵说道。  
如果不是此刻那个要命的机械手臂正掐着他的脖子，他一定会把这当成不错的调情。  
“winter。放手，你知道你在对管理员做什么吗？”脖子上的力道消失了。在激素正常的情况下，他还是非常听话的武器。  
这个想法大概只出现了一秒，在冬兵接下来的动作出现时，就消失在了朗姆洛的脑海里。  
冬兵吻住了他。  
朗姆洛想要推开他，但是他的身体刚好想的相反，因为正如冬兵所说，自己喜欢他。

冬兵不是很开心，因为朗姆洛从来没有对他表白过。他其实试过好几次逼他说出来，在床上。  
“说，说你喜欢我…rum…”他故意的在朗姆洛到达顶峰前停下动作慢慢的磨蹭，“只要你说一句…”  
“fu*k！…fu*k you！…”  
但他只得到了很多的fu*k you。  
“士兵！你在发什么呆？！”朗姆洛把枪递给冬兵，。“fu*k！你们两去那边，要小心树林那边。”朗姆洛又看了下移动终端，“你去车那边，有情况我需要马上知道。”  
他们其实马上就要完成任务了，但是谁知道最后突然插入另一帮人，害他失去了两个人，两边都要兼顾，朗姆洛迅速指挥改变行动。  
“车边那群…士兵，你下去端了他们。”  
虽然躲的很快，但是朗姆洛还是受伤了。他  
发现狙击手的时候已经晚了，而冬兵为了追那个狙击手，被敌方炸弹给伤了。  
虽然任务完成了，朗姆洛还是被批评了，没有管理好资产的行动以至资产受伤。  
“为什么不听我的指令？士兵？”  
“你受伤了。我必须杀了那个人。”冬兵俯下身子摸了摸他伤口上的纱布，“我把他们全杀了。朗姆洛，我不喜欢看你受伤…”  
“winter，你知道你现在说的话很变态吗。”  
“rum…我只剩你了…如果你没了…”冬兵低下了头，语调低沉的说道。  
“hey baby，别这样。”朗姆洛有点慌，“我在这呢”  
“你甚至都还没说过喜欢我…”从这句话中听出了一点哽塞感的朗姆洛持续掉san。  
“我喜欢你！daddy喜欢你，winter。”听到这话冬兵这才抬起头来。  
如果他没看错的话，他是在笑么。这个小混蛋在笑。

Fu*k you。

冬兵想要记住一个人很不容易，他总是被重复洗脑，直到他遇到了朗姆洛。这个人和别人不一样。  
“不想回去洗脑就给我听话点，知道吗？”他不喜欢那些机器，每次被洗脑的时候总是很痛很痛。他知道他叫朗姆洛，他会和他开玩笑，会给他包扎伤口，会教他对那些人说什么。其实他很难完全记清事，但是他记得他，记得那些因他而消失的痛。  
“在我面前你可以人性化点，但是千万别被那群科学怪人发现了。”朗姆洛对他挑挑眉，往他嘴里塞了个李子。  
这个人和别人不一样，他会在乎自己的感受。  
当一次任务结束后把朗姆洛压在地上的时候，他的大脑努力检索出了喜欢这个字眼。在激素作用下的身体不会骗他，他只是在遵从本能。  
他喜欢朗姆洛。

资产变得不听话了。他会在任务中不听指令过来保护自己，搞得手臂需要维修。其实他根本不需要支援，这样做还会被boss骂管理武器不周。不过这也还好。他有的是理由蒙混过关。  
重要的是他说了很多遍，不要和那群人提起任何有关的记忆的事情，但是他还是说了，还是挑最重要的说。  
很多次洗完脑，都是朗姆洛最头疼的时候，因为这个小崽子又什么都忘记了，忘记了怎么表达情绪，忘记了自己。  
“i knew him.”  
可是还是记得他。  
这次daddy可没法帮你蒙混过关，离开前朗姆洛回头看了他一眼。

朗姆洛看着巴基，对他现在是巴基了，是受人欢迎的拯救世界的复仇者之一。朗姆洛现在在为神盾局工作，在美国队长从车上逃跑那事后他就想了个办法从九头蛇逃跑了。后面他就来神盾局了，这的工作更正常也更简单，正是他想要的那种日子。  
所以当巴基问他以前是不是见过的时候，他看着他笑着回答了没有。以前的事情，早就和九头蛇一起消失的干干净净了。  
就算他记起了之前的所有事情，就算他说了还爱他也没用。  
他喜欢的是winter soldier，那个不听话的小混蛋。


End file.
